fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Blocking Policy
• • • • • • • Blocking is the method by which administrators technically prevent user accounts or IP addresses from editing Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. A blocked user is restricted from editing and uploading files, among other things. In a general sense, blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to wiki, not to punish users. Blocks may be applied to user accounts, to IP addresses, and to ranges of IP addresses, for either a definite or an indefinite time, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Blocked users can continue to access the wiki, but cannot edit any page including their own user pages. All users may post block requests at the administrative request page. For the basic information on blocking, go Grounds for Blocking These are the common reasons for blocking: *Doing any form of vandalism from removing content from pages, moving pages to a nonsensical or inappropriate title, inserting nonsense or gibberish into pages, and adding inappropriate content. *Uploading any form of pornography. *Using of copyrighted material unless properly credited. *Creating blank pages. *Creating fanon articles that have no relations to Fairy Tail or its original characters. *Breaking Central Wikia's Terms of Use, Community Central's Fandom Community Guidelines, and local policies and guidelines. *Discussion any illegal activity or threats of violence. *Attacking other users personally through insults, defame, and abuse. *Using offensive terms that may include explicit, racist, or vulgar language. *Posting links that contain referrer tracking ID's or advertisements. *Posting links to sites where remuneration is offered for referrals. *Posting links where users are asked to register for something. *Spamming, this includes redundant pages, threads, and blogs, irrelevant linking or inappropriate tagging, blank or nonsense posts, and bumping both new and old threads. *Impersonating a user of authority. *Abusing user rights. *Using inappropriate usernames. *Abusing multiple accounts or . Block Length Guidelines Administrators should almost always avoid blocking for long periods of time, such as year-long or infinite blocks. Blocks should usually progress according to the following table. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Infinite Block An indefinite block is a block that does not have a definite (or fixed) duration. Blatant or confirmed sockpuppetry and misleading username are some cases an indefinite block of the user account is suggested. Some user accounts and IP addresses used solely for severely disruptive purposes such as automated spamming, serious vandalism or harassment may also be blocked indefinitely blocked. These indefinite periods apply to user accounts and not IP addresses. Blocking Protocol Here are step-by-steps to take when blocking a user: Before the Block The user must be given a warning a first of the violation in his/her talk page, preferably using a block warning template. If, after three warnings, the user continuous to commit the same violation, the administrator may proceed to block the user. During the Block Fill up the form found in the special page to block the editing access of the blocking user. After the Block The blocked user must be given a notification in his/her talk page, preferably using a user block template. Appealing a Block If a user feels he/she has been unfairly blocked or agree to stop the damaging behavior, he/she may appeal his/her case to the administrator who blocked him/her. The blocked user must the contact the administrator through his/her message wall in the Community Central, a neutral ground for Wikias, since the user will not be allowed to edit any talk pages even their own talk page while blocked. Category:Policy